


Just Stay Strong.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FTWD, Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the plane lifts off Charlie finds herself thinking about what lies ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay Strong.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
>  
> 
> Part one of this can be found [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4935997)
> 
> I will be posting a few more of these as the series moved along.
> 
> I will also be adding some new One shots to my Travis and Liza series if you'd like to read them click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/series/331009) for all of them!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Just stay strong._

No matter how many times she told herself that, Charlie still couldn't make herself believe that was all she had to do now. A gentle sigh filled her mouth, as she leaned back against the chair, feeling the soft material yielding against her body. Comforting her in a way. Her hand shoved into her pocket, pulling out the small wallet as she clutched it to her chest.

It was plain, a light blue leather designed to resemble snake skin pattering. Slowly, her fingers flipped it open, seeing her own happy smile greeting her. Her sister, niece, and Mother all around her in the picture smiling just as brightly as she was. 

_I'm coming, I promise._

Her eyes held frozen on the picture remembering happier times. Times, before all of this had happened to her. She doubted the virus had spread that quickly. Maybe, maybe there was still a chance they could go somewhere until everything was settled. Another sigh rolled out, before she shoved her wallet inside her pocket, feeling the plane as it started to move down the runway. The sound of the screen covering the window going up, caught her attention.

She could hear someone coughing, vomiting, not too far from where she was sitting

_It's just nerves, maybe motion sickness. Just stay strong, you're going Home._

Charlie turned her head, glancing between the small gap between the seats when she saw the Kid. His fingers typing away on his phone. His young face etched with worry, and the same sadness Charlie felt inside herself right now. Like he knew, something was wrong. She saw the sadness lined on his face, lowering his phone. More than likely, whoever the kid was texting, was either dead or moving, trying to out run whatever was coming.

His eyes lifted, meeting her own for a moment before he looked away, fixing his gaze out the window.

_Stay strong Kid. We're safe now._

She felt worried about the kid. She doubted he'd seen what she saw in the park, but something was wrong. Her head turned breaking her glance as she settled back into the seat, feeling the plane taking off. Moving higher, and higher into the air lifting them above that mess. Charlie sighed softly, trying to soothe herself and forget the sight she'd seen. She didn't want more blood on her hands, but if she had to do it to protect her family, herself, she would. 

The kid was silent behind her, staring out the window at the lights below as they moved along. The coughing, the vomiting, being met with a gentle coo from a woman alongside the sounds.

_Just stay strong._


End file.
